The Return of Something Lost
by sakura.souen
Summary: Sakura is now 18 and the second in order at the hospital. She lives the same thing everyday until one day Naruto is sent to the hospital with serious injuries and tells her that he brought Sasuke back but he doesn't remember anything (SasuSaku, with slight important in the story SaiSaku) the main pairing: SasuSaku. R&R please CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Ch 1 He is Back

The Return of Something Lost

Disclaimer: Naruto is Not mine !

Summary: Sakura is now 18 and the second in order at the hospital. She lives the same thing everyday until one day Naruto is sent to the hospital with serious injuries and tells her that he brought the missing nin, and S-rank criminal back. (SasuSaku, with slight unimportant SaiSasu)

A/N: this is my first fan fic. Im sorry if the first chapter is boring but i hope you will enjoy! Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed as well as any type of review! Please don't be too harsh on me but not to soft either!

Chapter 1:

The Return

Sakura Haruno walked down the white hospital halls with a frown on her face. A few nurses greeted her but she only answered by distantly nodding to them.

She continued walking until she reached the room 108.

When she reached for the door knob and frowned lightly. She turned it and saw a blond with blue eyes who smiled when he saw her.

Naruto's smile only got wider when the pink-heared medic-nin sighted in exasperation.

"Naruto, you know how full the hospital is and yet you still come in for minor injuries and don't let you refuse and other medic them me." The 18 year old girl shook her head in disdane, "next time I won't come you know."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you always say that but I know you don't mean it," answered the blond," and besides I'm really hurt this time", he says while showing his eavily bleeding arm to Sakura with a wide grin on his face.

Sakura went up to Naruto's bed and looked at Naruto's arm and frowned, he had 2 torn muscles and the bone is also broken with the edge pircing through the skin.

"Naruto, who did that to you?"

"Well you see it's S—"

"Oh Naruto," cutted Sakura," what is that blood patch growing around your ribs!?"

"Well hum its-" started the blond but he was starting to get light-headed from the blood loss, so his stopped and tried to say what was really important, " you know what Sakura, Sas-"

" Naruto, shut up" said Sakura with growing concern," I'll amnesties you, I have to heal you, so shut up and just let yourself to sleep. "

With that Naruto drifted to sleep while looking at the kunoichi who started to work around his wounds with chakra enhanced hands and started to knot back his muscles together. After she repaired his broken arm she started to look for his other injuries.

She found four broken ribs, seven broken fingers, a few more broken bones, a small concussion and his left leg broken.

She sighted and looked over to his sleeping face and went to the small table close to his bed and picked up her pen and note pad and filled the registration paper for Naruto as well as the examination paper. Then she went to work.

At that moment the door opened and she looked around to the door.

It was Sai. She smiled when she saw him and asked him what he wanted.

" I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me tonight, do you?"

"Sure Sai," Sakura answered smiling," but you should leave now I working! I can't for tonight's date!"

"Ok, I pick you up at eight at the hospitals front doors ok?''

"Fine now of you go!"

When Sai left Sakura smiled and thought of how much Sai had changed over the years now he could understand feelings a little more and they were actually dating now! With that thought in her head she turned back to Naruto and started to heal him again.

After half an hour of hard work Sakura left a peacefully sleeping Naruto to get Yamanaka Ino to heal Naruto's concussion.

She found her best friend and former enemie in the medics' lounge sipping very sugary coffee and talking to an apprentice nurse.

When she was Sakura at the front door she looked at her and frowned at her tired eyes and asked her," Forehead, when is the last time you slept?"

"Ino-pig you know how full the hospital is, I can't just stop, you know." Said the tired medic " and anyway I need your help, Naruto has a concussion and could you heal him?"

Ino beamed and stood up excusing herself to the nurse she was talking to and followed Sakura to the young man' s room.

She opened the room and went to Naruto's bed, frowned and Ino started to heal his concussion. After she was done she turned to look at Sakura with a look of concern and said "that was not a light concussion like you told me you know, it was pretty serious, but since I the best I could deal with it." She said with a huge smile and added , "you know I got you find you a new affectionate name Sakura, I mean you grew out of your forehead…. Well I'll think of one eventually!"

Sakura rolled her eye and said" well your still Ino-pig to me!"

At that Ino smiled and left the room so that Naruto could sleep peacefully. She was a bit surprised when Sakura followed her out and asked her why,

" Well there's a patient in 324 that needs healing and the hospital is full so I have to go back to work, and besides tonight I have a date with—"

"Sai again hung? It's getting pretty serious between you two, isn't it?

"Whatever and what about you and Choji then?" replied the pink headed to the blond

"Well, he's a pretty nice guy and definitely less boring then Shikamaru! So it's cool ! Anyway I have to go see you around ! Oh and you might want to drink some coffee you look like you might die from no sleep"

"I already had coffee, six cups actually" Sakura answered

To that Ino left and Sakura started walking down the halls to her next patient. On the way there she heard people talking about another patient in EM6who was dangerously hurt and refused any help.

She shrugged at that thinking it was probably on of the proud men that thought they were strong and could heal and survive to anything. And told herself she might go take a look after she went to her next patient went back to talk to Naruto to ask who did that to him.

Once she reached room 324 and opened the door and found an eleven year of little girl who had a broken arm from falling down a tree.

"Good afternoon Renami, how are you feeling today, does your arm still hurt even thought I healed it this morning? Sakura asked to little apprentice ninja.

"Good afternoon to you too, Haruno-san" said the little girl smiling," No it doesn't hurt any more so my mother was wondering when I could go home."

" Well since you are fine again I'll sign the leaving papers for you and you can leave in five minutes let me just give this to your mother here," she said giving the papers to Renami's mother who was beside her bed," sign here and here, thank you and give this to the lady at the front desk and you may go!"

At that the little girl stood up thanked her and left the room with a wide smile and skittered down the hallways of the hospital with her mother following behind telling her to not go to fast.

Sakura smiled to herself but also fed bored, she does that everyday but it made her forget about the past and the pain by saving lives, even thought at the hospital she had seen her share of blood, death and suffering.

At that she left the room and went back to Naruto's hoping that he was up.

She walked back to where she was before and opened once again the room to Naruto's bed. She was not surprised to see him up and trying to walk but to his annoyance the medication was still to strong in his system and he was to weak to fully stand up.

000

In Emergency room 6 was a black headed man with a scole on his face. He didn't know where he was and didn't remember anything for that fact but one thing he knew was that he was in a hospital.

But all the people that had tried to heal him were scared of him and didn't He didn't know where he was and didn't remember anything for that fact but one thing he knew was that he was in a hospital.

But all the people that had tried to heal him were scared of him and didn't know why, was it something he did? He just didn't know and it annoyed him greatly he had refused to see anybody because was… what? Scared? Maybe but he just didn't know he was suddenly very tired and fell once again in a drugged created sleep.

000

When Naruto saw Sakura he immediately sat down scared that she will punch him for trying to stand when he was still healing.

"So Naruto, How are you feeling?" Asked the new-comer

"Good Good, so good I can leave anytime you know" He answered cheerfully

"Don't you even try it Naruto, You had a serious concussion so take it easy for know you will be in here for at least three days but I doughty think you will be well enough to leave in less than a week."

"Aw, no fair, come on you my best friend let me out early, please" pleaded Naruto.

"Save it, it won't happen and anyway do you know how worried Hinata would be if she sees you out of the hospital and not even well enough to go to Ichiraku's? Or just walk around? She'll have my head on a stick if I do that, Naruto, so no can do."

"…. Fine you win"

"Good, now how did you get so messed up anyway it's quite rare to see you like that."

"Ah, that's what I wanted to tell you earlier but you cutter me, I found Sasuke." said Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

000

Even thought he was tired he just couldn't sleep even with the drugs, he thought he had but no he didn't fall asleep.

He couldn't remember a thing whatsoever even if he tried it just gave him huge headaches it was all fogged up but nothing, only pain when he moved.

It just didn't add up nothing at all came his mind he only knew two things, he was most likely in a hospital and something happened to him since he was most likely injured.

At that moment another though came to his mind, for some reason he was feared. But dammit he didn't even remember his name if only he could.

He only hoped that it was just an affect the drugs that it would be cool, he dearly hoped so, because he wanted to remember.

000

"You what!?" That was all Sakura could answer to him, she had worked years to forget he left 5 years ago and now he's back?

"Yup that's right, Sakura-chan! Aren't you happy? Sasuke is back! Sure he putted quite a fight but I managed to make that he ended up in a hospital bed too!"

"Oh that's great" she said with a forced smile then she thought of what the other nurses said about the patient in EM6, it had to be him." So…. Is he in the hospital, then?"

" Yeah you should go see him I'm surprised you didn't hear about it though, I mean you are the second in command in the hospital now, are you sure nobody told you?"

"No I didn't know" answered the kunoichi " But I'll go see him do you know which room he is in, Naruto?"

'' Of course I do" said Naruto with his famous wide smile "He is in Emergency room 6"

"Ok thanks Naruto I'll be on my way then" she added still with her fake smile "I can't wait to see him" she added and to that she left.

She walked down there was one thing that she knew was that she really did not want to see him but she had too if he refused to see anybody else well it5 had to be her since she was the most experienced medic besides Lady Tsunade of course but since Tsunade-sama was not in the hospital at the moment well she was the best.

She arrived to the EM6 door twisted the door knob and entered she didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she saw the laying form of a nineteen year old Sasuke.

A/N:

Well that's the end of chapter 1 ! sorry I ended it in a cliffhanger (more or less) well what do you think so far ? I ll try to update every week or before please review and tell me how you felt about the story so far and I hope you enjoyed !

I know there's not much going on yet but I need to tell you guys that Sasuke is one yea older that Sakura and Naruto for the moment please tell me if you are confused. Sai and Sakura are dating for the moment but I need it for my story but don't worry it won't stay like that until the end. If you have ideas to what might or what you and it to happen I might add it because I have a some what fixed ending but its not all planed! Review please !


	2. Ch 2 The First Time

Chapter 2

The first time

Disclaimer: I (me) do not (doesn't) own (have) Naruto (Naruto) (only the DVD and manga I bought !

A/N:

I just finished chapter 1 and I'm already one this one, I have nothing else to do.

000

She saw him on the bed laying down so she immediately thought he was asleep. So she closed the door and when she turned around she saw him staring at her with his dark orbs filled with wonder.

She was surprised, she had expected him to be asleep but she guessed that the door must of woken him even though she was certain she didn't make that much noise opening and closing the door, so she guessed he was already awake.

That was not very normal because if she read the examination paper properly he had a very high portion of morphine because of his Rasengan.

Something in her made her uncomfortable and when she got closer to him she saw that there was a bit of fear in his eyes, which surprised her.

000

Then he saw Her in his room.

She was beautiful.

She had Pink cotton candy hair and deep green emerald eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat and holding a notepad.

She was perfect. She looked shocked when she saw him, but not scared like the others. She was different. She got to his bed and said something. NO it sounded more like a whisper. Is she saying his name? He didn't know .

000

What is happening to him? Why is he looking at me like that? Wondered Sakura as she looked at the face of a certain Huchia.

She went beside the bed and said

"Sasuke…"

"…"

He only stared at her in wonder like he didn't understand her. She said his name again only this time it was softer like a memory she was trying to forget... And she hated herself for it.

" Can you understand me?"

He only answered by slowly nodding his head and continued to look at her with his eyes mixed with wonder and questions.

"What is your name?" She asked him in a soothing voice.

"I-I… don't remember." He answered back to her

She sighted. So Naruto's hit had been enough to stop him, but did the blond boy really need to make his friend forget? She knew that he most likely didn't do it on purpose.

"Do you remember how you got in the hospital?"

"… no"

"Maybe you shou—"

"Haruno-san," said the nurse as she barged in the hospital room with a frantic look on her face. "The ANBU team is back and gravely injured the report say Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee were part of the team you are asked to go to the right this instant they have high death rate." Added the nurse in a scared face and looked surprised they uncomfortable once she noticed that Huchia was looking at her in wonder."I'll—I'll wait outside please excuse me." She added as she exited quickly.

"Don't worry I was just leaving, lead me to them" Answered Sakura as she looked at Sasuke one last time with an apologic look on her face and told herself she'll come back later. He must of understood because he looked away.

She exited following the nurse down the halls and asked her about the reports with the nurse gave her the book saying the injuries that they had on first sight.

Five men team… one died coming here… heavy bleeding… broken ribs… broken legs and arms… Always the same story… always blood.

She stopped with the nurse in front of a door where screaming could be heard from the other side. She turned around to the nurse and said" Go and get the Hokage we'll need her, in any condition, whatever happens do not enter."

"Yes M'am" answered the young nurse and added "The Hokage has already been informed and is on her way"

"Good you are dismissed now, leave"

"Yes Haruno-san" answered the nurse as she bowed and waited for Sakura to open the door but seeing that she will not open the door until she leave, she bowed again and left from the direction she came.

Seeing that the nurse left, Sakura quickly opened the door and the screaming suddenly became louder and cringed her teeth as she was a lot of blood and she recognize the faces of her old teammates.

She looked at the first bed, it was Lee's.

There was a lot of blood on his bed, she could she some of his ribs that had popped out of his skin and had to look away fr a second before she whipped her head to the door were Hinata was standing and asked her what had happened.

Before the now, less shy than before, girl could speak she asked the other girl standing beside her, Ino, to go get towels and water. Ino left in a hurry to get away from the screams and blood.

So Hinata started to say the origin of the battle when Choji barged in and asked about Shikamaru. For a second everything stood still then Sakura turned around and lifted the masks of the two screaming AMBU that still had their masks on and one of them was unmistakably Shikamaru.

Choji, just like her, looked astonished and then finding her force back before Choji she shoved him out before he could run to his best friend.

Then without any other distractions, Hinata who had had herself been on the mission as emergency medic-nin, since she was not as good as Sakura she only healed a few of the heavily bleeding wounds and then under order she had to run away from the battlefield. She was ashamed that she could do nothing but return to the leaf and tell the Hokage.

At that she started her story.

Flash back: Hinata POV

They left the Hokage's office after being summoned and went back to their apartments to get ready for the mission. She had to dress in AMBU gear even though she was no AMBU. They couldn't afford that their medic-nin gets targeted because she was no AMBU so they told her to dress as one of them.

After fifteen minutes they met at the village's front gates and left.

Their mission was about an assassin group much like the Akatsuki, who had called themselves the Kira Association, had risen so they had to get rid of them before they caused to much trouble. They must have been powerful to sent six AMBU and a medic-nin. (off topic note: I took Kira from Death Note ;) )

And yes, they were powerful.

They traveled for three days.

Then they reached the cave that was supposed to be the safe-house of the Kira Association. It looked like they had been warned most likely from some spy that they were coming because they were waiting for them.

Then the battle started.

They quickly noticed that the Kira Association out-numbered them. Neji who was nominated leader of this mission quickly arranged a planwith Shikamaru.

He wanted me and one of the AMBU to stick close together but stay out of the fight so that she wouldn't get wounded and that the AMBU member could protect her in case they targeted her, while the other unknown AMBU was going to serve as bait to open the fight Shikamaru was going to lock four of the Kira Association and Neji was going to block their chakra points with his sixty-four palms and so on.

The plan took a total of about ten minutes to plan, including exiting plan and retreat in case.

Then it all stated.

The decoy AMBU threw two kunais to let the Assassins know where he was then he jumped on the first Kira member he could find. Then Shikamaru tried to Shadow-posses the other members but they seem to know what he was doing and they casted a light emitting bomb to suppress all existing shadows.

The battle kept going and Hinata was trying to tend to the wounded while her AMBU guard protected her.

Then as she was healing Neji a Kunai ripped through her shoulder making her stop and turn around. She saw the fallen AMBU with blood all over him and a few deep wounds so she stopped healing Neji and turned to the guard.

As she started to heal him, he opened his eyes and looked at her. He told her to go, run, run for her life she had to survive to treat the rest of the wounds that her other teammates had. Then he closed his eyes to never open them again.

She stared at his dead face…. Than she realized that they had no hope, they had to retreat.

She turned to get back to Neji when she noticed that he wasn't there. He was suddenly behind her and told her to go back to Konoha with a transportation jutsu and warn the Hokage. She didn't want to leave them so she refused and told him she would fight.

At that moment they heard a sound that made every muscle in her body tense. It was a bone chilling noise of a scream… Shikamaru's scream followed but another one, this time it was Lee's. Then soon after the sound of something cracking loudly which Hinata knew instantly what it was, it was Shikamaru's bones.

Right after that there was tens and tens of kunais flying right to Hinata but she was to petrified to move and Neji noticed, he was out of Chakra so he couldn't block with any jutsu so he did the only thing he could.

He quickly ran between Hinata and the kunais and took them all in his front. He let out a piercing scream and fell. Hinata now fresh out of her trance, rushed to Neji and started to uncontrollably cry over the almost dead body of her cousin resting her head on his chest hearing the faint drum roll of his heart.

Suddenly she jerked up. His heart beat, he was still alive! She quickly ripped the rest of his AMBU top and focused her hands on his chest. They she heard Lee coming behind her and from his slow movement she guessed he was carrying Shikamaru and most likely the other AMBU as well not to mention his own injuries.

She had been right, he was holding on to Shikamaru's broken but not dead yet body as well as the other members of the team. She made hand signs and looked one last time at the battlefield looking at the dead bodies of four of the Kira Association.

They had failed, she thought as she used the last of her chakra to make her and her teammates disappear in a puff of smoke to reappear in the Konoha hospital. She knew she had to find Sakura and Tsunade, her teammates lives were on the two woman's shoulders now.

(End of flash back)

Sakura listened to every little bit of the story with her full intention and nodding occasionally.

She than asked Hinata if they had poison needles. She answered yes. Sakura sighted and turned back to the unconscious Shikamaru who was sweating like he was having a very bad dream. She bent down to him and started to repair his broken bones, he was lucky she was the best at remanding bones and muscles so she went to work before his case got any worst. After two minutes of work Tsunade can in with an exhausted look on her face, she probably ran all the way here.

She asked Hinata to report what happened while she started to look around each body and decided to start with the one in most need of medical treatment which would be Lee's now that Sakura was with Shikamaru's.

Hinata started to tell the Hokage the exact same story she had just a few moments ago told to Sakura. Once she reached to an end and told her that they most likely used poison Tsunade looked very worried and looked at Sakura who nodded.

She turned again and went back to work when the door opened again and Shizune came in to help with the wounded she went to the AMBU that had protected Hinata and herself went silently to work ad Tsunade told her to expect poison.

After another few painfully long healing minutes Ino came in to give Sakura the towels and water. She then bowed to the Hokage and the Hokage told her to get out because she would only get in their way she bowed again and pushed Hinata out too, who was now very worried about her teammates telling her that by standing their she would not help.

Before Ino could get Hinata to get out, Tsunade turned to her and told her to write a complete report on the mission and then take the day to cool and get her scratch healed with Ino.

Hinata bowed and went out the room to the hall where Ino was waiting for her with a sad smile on her face. She walked with her to the Hokage's office still with Ino got in without knocking since she fully knew that Tsunade-sama was not there.

She took a repot paper from the Hokage's desk and started writing her mission down to the last detail.

000

Back in the room where Shizune, Sakura, and Lady Tsunade worked to save the four sinobi's lives. One of them was already dead before even reaching the hospital and Tsunade had covered his face and full body with a white cloth.

Tsunade had done all she could for Lee, he only needed a lot of rest and time. She moved to the unconscious Hyuuga and started to close the bleeding wounds and close the most serious ones. They all knew that they could not heal everything now so they focused on the most important.

Sakura was working with more passion than ever to save Shikamaru. He was so close to death that it would almost be a miracle if he could be saved. Even more if he could ever fully recover from it.

She had been at it for two hours non-stop now and she knew she would not stop until he is alright. Lady Tsunade was now working on Neji while Shizune was trying to get rid of the extreme level of poison that the kunais that hit him were carrying. She had determined it was a poison based in Sound but then got mixed with other poisons from other villages. She had been able to take out most of it with chakra strings but there would be some left until they found the right cure for it.

It would slow down to effects and give her time to look into the right mix to create the cure.

Once she had healed all she needed from the AMBU she told Tsunade that she was going to look into a cure, Tsunade immediately said she could go. And with that she bowed to the fifth Hokage as well as to Sakura and left.

After a few more hours of work they had closed all wounds that needed to it. And taken care of anything that could become harmful. Tsunade was very surprised to see that Sakura had been able to stabilize the Nara kid and was very impressed of her student.

Could she have been able to do that? No… she didn't think she ever could. Could her student finally been able to reach her level? Well she still had things to teach her but she was getting more talented everyday ! She smiled at herself at it! Well at least one good news for today!

As Sakura exited the hospital room she wondered if she should go tell Naruto… No she told herself, Hinata would tell him, it was not her place to tell him.

She then looked at the clock on the wall 7:40 … she bit her lip, he was coming at 8 sharp and he was punctual, so it gave her twenty minutes to get a shower in her office's bathroom and change for the clothes she had folded in the bathroom… If she hurried she could make it but it meat that she would not see either Sasuke or Naruto before she left.

If she wanted to see them then it would mean no shower and that was out of the question, I mean I have blood all over my arms and clothes, no she had to go. She sighted and made her way to her office, went in the shower and tried to scrub the blood away as fast as she could. Fifteen minutes later she was standing in front of her mirror dressed and with makeup on and ready.

She only had to sign out and she would have a wonderful dinner with Sai and try to forget about today's events. At that moment a knock on her door made her jump from her daydream.

"What is it" asked Sakura with a irritated voice.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, I know you have plans for the evening but Huchia-san has been asking for the medic that treated him earlier and I thought it could only be you so I-I came to tell you he won't take his medicine unless you come." Said the apprentice who was standing in front of her, who was now clearly out of breath from her speech.

"… fine but only two minutes I have to go soon no more than two minutes…"

"Thank you Thank you Haruno-san, you help me a lot!"

"Well let's go I don't have all night." Replied the Medic in question as she ran to make sure she would not be late, to Sasuke's room.

She opened the door quickly closing it before the apprentice could follow her and went strait for the bed in which the Uchia was resting.

When he heard her he turned his head and when he saw her he smiled. At that she was taken back. The Sasuke she knew would never ever smile and here he is in front of her with a smile on hid face. She looked away in annoyance and then back at him.

"Why are you not taking you medicine?"

"I wanted to see the woman that did not fear me to ask for her name because from what I heard she was leaving soon"

"Yes she is supposed to already have left so what do you want I'm in a hurry here" she asked ruddely to the Uchia.

" Simple the name of my savior" he said with a very attractive grin, she admitted to herself but she also admitted to herself that she no longer loved him and loved Sai now." and if you are not the one who saved me than the name of the nurse who helped me"

Sakura clenched her teeth…

"Your savior, or the person that brought you back here is a blond nineteen year old young men who's name is Naruto, "

Sasuke looked at her with surprised, so she wasn't he one who brought him back then?

" Naruto is… my best friend and teammate." She finished

Sasuke looked at her with his gaze asking her what her name was and she knew it.

"My name is…" she bit her lip again and looked at the clock four minutes late, he was most likely already waiting for her."Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she finished

Then like she just remembered why she was here turned around to face him and said:"Now take you medicine, I have to go"

He nodded and smiled again and said, "one last question,…Haruno-san… What is my name?"

She looked taken aback and smiled nervously before she answered, "Uchia, Sasuke Uchia" She then looked at the clock again seven minutes late, that was bad. "I have to go, take your medicine and go to bed she ordered. She then walked out the door and ran down the halls to the front entrance, signed out and went outside.

As expected, Sai was there and when he was her he smiled.

"Sakura! Lets go now!"

" Sorry Sai, I'm late I had a last minute patient, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, let's go. I bet your hungry!"

She smile back sweetly and answered " yeah I am! Let's go then!

And to that they left to go to a restaurant where they would eat and talk about what happened lately.

But what they both didn't was that a young men with jet black hair was looking through his hospital room's window and saw them together. He felt a pang of jealousy go through his body as she was the pink-haired medic smile sweetly at the other shinobi.

He didn't try to hold back his anger as her sank on the bed. She was so beautiful… so perfect. And he wanted her to be in no one else's arms but his and his only. After thinking of every way he could kill the men that was with the young women, he fell asleep satisfied, and before he fell in is subcounsiousness one word escaped his lips and he didn't try to stop them either… it was "Sakura" he whispered as he fell asleep.

A/N: Well that's chapter 2 ! hope you enjoy ! I now working on chapter 3 and I was wondering which one of the following do you want to totally heal : Neji , Shikamaru , or ,Lee ? well see you for chapter 3 oh and I did use the name Kira from the Death note manga ! I have no other idea! sorry for that !


	3. Ch 3 When I See you With Someone else

Chapter 3 when I see you with someone else

When Sakura reached the hospital the next morning she was in a good mood. Naruto was still in 108 stuck in bed because of the medication so that he would not leave until he was fully recovered. She opened his door and smiled when she saw him on the bed trying to get up.

When he saw her he smiled back and noticed how happy she looked.

"Wow what happened?" He asked and when he saw her confused face he added "You look happey and not as tired as usual, so what happened?"

Sakura shrugged, obviously embarrassed and said "I had a date yesterday, and anyway Sasuke is back, I have all reasons to be happy. "

"Yeah… ok… you didn't seem to happy yesterday when I told you that Sasuke is back… But I guess I was wrong !" He finished with one of his biggest smiles and the pose that is originally Lee's with the thumbs up.

Sakura smiled at him and turned around to leave his room when he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

He was not smiling like he did two seconds prior. He was very serious looking which surprised Sakura "Sakura-chan, are you sure you are happy about Sasuke?"

"Y-yes, Naruto!" She replied with an honest smile this time.

"Good, just wanted to make sure!" replied the blood now letting go of Sakura's arm and smiling again.

Sakura nodded and left the room and sighted in relief heading for her next patient, Sasuke.

As she reached his room, she was nervous and didn't want to go in but she was assigned Sasuke because she was the only person he wanted to see and since it looked like he had amnesia she was the closest to him with Naruto who could try to get him to remember.

She turned the knob and got in to see Sasuke looking at the white wall. When he saw a flash of ink from the corner of his eye he immediately turned around seeing a beautiful pink-haired medic standing in the door entry.

He smiled which Sakura just couldn't get use to it. And he said one thing in such a low and sensual voice that the breath got knocked out of her lungs "Sa-sakura-chan" he said and smiled sweetly in Sakura's direction. "I'm right, right? I mean I don't think I could ever forget you name!"

"Hum… yes your right…Sasuke-kun" She replied as she got closer to his bed. "So Sasuke-kun…do you remember anything… any memories or dreams?"

"… no"

"I see…'' answered Sakura, thinking at what she should do… He was all healed now and could go home at around afternoon but if he didn't remember where he lived…well it would be pretty hard…not to mention she seriously wanted to kill Naruto for having caused amnesia to Sasuke and that now she was the one stuck with him. Now that she hated him…

"So Sakura-chan… were we friends before?" finally said Sasuke to break the silence. "Or maybe more…"

"We were friends end of story" she replied curtly then bit her lip for her rudness. Maybe she hated him for all the what he did, but she had planed on to making his life a living hell.

"Ah…I see" answered Sasuke with something like hurt passing through his eyes "I heard from a lady that came by this morning that I'll be able to leave by noon today…so I was wondering…would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Sakura was stunned at that declaration. Her younger self would of jumped in his arms and said yes but she was not the same girl anymore.

"Sorry I already have something planed for tonight" She answered spitfully back to Sasuke

"what… oh I see it's with that dak haired jackass that you were with last night, right?"

"Sai?! What does Sai have anything to do in this conversation, you—"

She was cut short as a nurse entered the room. Sakura and Sasuke both turned their heads to look at the woman, who immediately stopped.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry Haruno-san but you are to go immediately go to the em6, Lady Shizune has found a proper antidote and it would be time to use it on the AMBU team and oh… Sai-kun… was just admitted to the hospital… he is in a critical state and—"

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed before the nurse could finish "Sai is here ? tell Shizune that she can take care of the AMBU alone I'm off to Sai, and don't try to hold me, take care of Sasuke-kun while I'm gone…" Said Sakura as she stormed out too fast for the other nurse to say anything against it, or to see Sasuke's face that was now crippled with anger and… jealousy.

Sakura walked the halls of the hospital until she noticed that she didn't even know Sai's room. SO she went down to the lobby and asked Asimuka for the room number.

At seeing her wide eyed at the lobby she gave Sakura the number immediately who left as fast as she came in. Sakura hurried over to the second level not bothering with the elevator. She climbed the stairs two by two until she was on the second level.

She than ran to his room not caring what the other nurses said of did to stop her. Her lover was in the hospital as well as her best friends and her old crush, now a person she hated deeply. Why was everything going so badly? Why now. She and Sai were happy, her friends were happy, and Sasuke was happy or whatever else he could be, out there seeking power. And now he was back and with amnesia at that. She reminded herself to kick Naruto's ass when she gets the time.

She reached Sai's room, painting from her sprint through the hospital and saw him on the previously white hospital bed, which was now red from his blood. She ran to the bed with tears already forming in her eyes. And got closer to him. At that moment something, or someone, grabbed her by the arms and was holding her for keeping her from getting closer to her lover. She turned around to see Naruto who was looking at her and frowning at her.

000

Naruto had been warned immediately when Sai got back because they knew that Sakura would come and since he had been dismissed from the hospital this morning he had been told to come here to hold back Sakura from trying to heal him since she had already used a lot of chakra and that she would panic deeply if he were to die.

Which there was a high percent of chance that would happen.

When he saw the look in Sakura's eyes something in his heart broke. Sure he was datting Hinata but his crush for Sakura was not something to forget easily. Over the years his crush and her friendship for him had evaluated to a brotherly and sisterly relationship. Seeing the girl that was like a sister to him with such pity and sadness in her eyes almost made him let go of her but he decided to hold on. It was for her own good.

000

Sakura's heart almost stopped when she saw the look on Naruto's face, he was here by orders. She was sure that the Hokage had made a deal with him. If he made sure that Sakura crossed no lines for Sai, she would make him leave that hospital a few days early. She just knew it. But the look in his eyes told her that he had done it for her own good, that he was suffering that he holded her back from what she truly wanted. To help Sai.

At that moment the Hokage came in and nodded to Naruto. Naruto started to walk to the door holding Sakura in his arms. Sakura then yelled. Everybody turned to her and she said.

"No…please don't do that… let me watch, I'll be silent and won't try anything just let me.." She started "please…" she finished in a whisper.

The Hokage seeing Sakura, nodded and Naruto stayed in the room holding her while Tsunade moved closer to Sai and stated to heal a wound that had very heavy bleeding.

Sakura then turned around to Naruto and hugged him, finally unleashing her tears as she cried on his shoulder. Naruto kept holding her small, shaking frame as she cried and whispered words to cam her down.

Then after an hour Tsunade was starting to get exasperated. He was getting weaker and still had not woken once, his breathing was getting weaker and weaker. Sakura had quieted down but she was still holding on to Naruto who was still hugging her.

Then the door opened suddenly surprising everyone, since it was written and ordered to let nobody in since an operation was undergoing. It was a nurses with a bewildered look on her face. She said.

"Haruno-san you are needed in Uchia-sama's room it is an emergency."

And then, only then did she see what was going on in her room. There was blood all over the bed where the Hokage was trying to heal someone, who was not responding at all. An in a corner there was a very sick looking Sakura who was holding on to a worried looking Naruto. It was obvious that she had cried. Then the nurse remembered that this was Sai's room and she mentally slapped herself.

Surprisingly Sakura was the one to answer the nurse's sudden outburst.

"Let him burn in the fires of Hell and make sure he never comes back to life" she said in a low voice that made everybody look at her in horror or in astonishment at the bold statement the pink-haired medic had said about the Uchia.

"But-But Haruno-san, he has requested you, some kids have come in and broke his arm and he is requesting you."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM" she said "LEAVE. ME. ALONE. And get another nurse to take care of him, he does not need me to take care of his pretty face" Sakura answered and turned to Naruto again.

The nurse turned around and whispered a little sorry as she left. Then at that moment the Hokage looked up to Sakura and said in a urgent voice.

"Sakura… come help me I don't have enough chakra to continue alone, you are as good as me so help me."

Sakura could not be more happy then she was at that moment. She stood up and a wave of dizziness went through her as she went closer to Sai and looked at his face. It was all bloody and it looked dead. She shook her shoulder and positioned her hands over his almost unmoving chest and they started to glow green as the chakra left her body to go in the body of her beloved.

She continued that strong for five minutes and she just knew that if her concentration lossened for a second she would cry.

She was very deep in concentration and nearly jumped to the roof when she heard the door bang open and close in a hurry. She looked up in deep displease. Did nobody in this hospital understand the meaning of operation undergoing?!.

It was that nurse again. Before Sakura could add anything, the nurse blurted out the following.

"Please see Uchia-san now…please"

"Get out!" Answered Sakura in a rough tone "treat him yourself if it is that important"

"But…But lady Haruno… I cant. He is right behind the door."

At that everyone looked stuned and yet she wsn't done.

"He claimes that he is the one that did that to Sai-sama"She answered in a small voice.

000

A/n.

Ok that chap. Is a lot shorter than I expected but I felt that this was a good place to stop. Anyway it took me a long time to write it and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Anyway right now im reading the Blind sasusaku.. it is amaising ! Ill start working on chapter 4 tommorrow morning at school.

Coming soon: Chapter 4: Problems and solutions


	4. Ch 4 Problems and Solutions

Chapter 4: Problems and solutions

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I am still in the hospital and I had some operations going on so I was more or less busy. Well hope you will enjoy chapter 4.

000

Naruto, to everyone's surprise, was the first one to come back from his shock.

"He said _what" _Naruto answered.

But Sakura had a totally different reaction than Naruto's. " THAT FUCKING BASTARD SAID WHAT? WHERE IS HE, HE IS GOING TO DIE IF THAT IS THE TRUTH." Everybody looked at Sakura with fear and Naruto had recoiled back when he heard her curse, Sakura _never_ cursed.

The nurse having seen how the other people in the room were scared by her reaction couldn't help but yelp as Sakura shouted.

Sakura started to walk by the door but before she could swing it open, Tsunade and Naruto had caught up to her and dragged her back closer to the bed before she tried to kill the Uchia and asked quietly to the nurse to explain.

The nurse seeing the tension in the room knew that she had no choice but to start talking.

"Um… milady, do you really want me to start from the beginning?"

"Just start from where we sent you out for the first time." Tsunade replied in a bored tone.

"Well…"started the nurse uncomfortably " It all started when I went back to his room to tell him that Haruno-san was busy but when I reached his room, the door was open and he wasn't there…" she twisted her hands behind her back and continued…

About 15 minutes ago:

"_Uchia-san where are you?" screamed a nurse that was around 20 when she saw that the room of a certain raven-haired men was empty. She went in the room anyway and looked in it to find that the clean clothes she had put by the bed side table this morning for him when he could leave the hospital, were gone. She then ran out of the room hoping that maybe he was just outside and that she just didn't see him._

_But of course, he wasn't just outside the room._

_She then ran through the hospital, which a few more advanced nurses scolded her for. She just couldn't find him wherever she looked. Then she panicked what if he ran away from the hospital to go back with Madara? What if he was still plotting against Konoha? Then it would be her fault, all her fault for having fallen for that beauty of the Uchia and she had trusted that he would not leave because he didn't remember anything… but maybe his memory had come back…_

_She then started crying, she had betrayed the village, she might be stripped from the title of nurse. And how mad when Haruno-san be if she knew that one of her very own apprentices had left Uchia-san unattended and gave him the perfect opportunity to run away._

_She had been so stupid, so ignorant._

_Without noticing her feet walked her almost to the room when Haruno-san's lover was being hospitalized. She then knew that she had to tell Haruno-san that Sasuke Uchia, rogue ninja, who had amnesia, is missing._

_But at that moment someone grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to the closest empty room. Then that mystery person closed the door behind them and started to talk. Then she recognized the voice and almost screamed in surprise. It was Uchia-san._

"_Ah, so you are that nurse from earlier, aren't you? But before she could answer he kept talking. " DO you know a certain young woman that has pink hair and green eyes? I think she told me her name was Sakura…?"_

"_Ay… um… what for Uchia-san?"_

"_Take me to her" was all he answered but when the nurse didn't move he pushed against the wall and asked her something that surprised her. " Is that boyfriend of hers alright or is he… how to say it…badly injured and hum… poisoned?"_

_She looked at him baffled and then realization hit her, if he knew that meant that he had something to do with it. Because nobody in the hospital knew about it since Lady Tsunade had told nobody. And it was possible that he did that since Konoha wanted him to remember a bit of his past (excluding his revenge and all) he had talked to several ninjas and other people that wanted to talk to hi, on if he wanted to try to join Konoha again if he would swear an allegiance and would go through with the Hokage's punishment. Since he was the last of the Uchia clan he was very important to the village._

_He could have forced someone to do that for him, but then again if he didn't remember anything, why would he have something against Sai-sempai? It just didn't add up but then again he was a criminal…_

"_May I ask why Uchia-san?"_

"_Not until I get to see her, bring me to her… NOW"_

_She flinched as Sasuke screamed at her and decided to help him after all how bad could it be?_

_She then opened the door, looked both ways to make sure there was nobody then walked out the room with Uchia behind her. At least now she won't have to tell her ex-mentor that she had lost the Uchia._

_She walked down the hall up until she reached the emergency room in which most of Rookie 9 was in and before she could open the door Sasuke grabbed her and told her the following, which made her shiver like a leaf in the wind: "I did this to him. Tell that to Sakura and tell her to come see me"_

_Then she banged the door open…_

_End of story_

When she finished to tell the story everybody looked at her stunned.

Naruto was the first one to talk breaking the heavy silence that floated around in the room.

"… sooooo…. Sasuke says he did that… but how? Why? And he has freakin' amnesia how could he do something like that?"

"i..i d-don't know" answered the girl in a shaky voice that could rivalries with Hinata's.

" You did well, but now you are dismissed" Tsunade answered in a broken voice that could shatter glass, the nurse quickly bowed apologized and walked out of the room with her eyes getting wet from the voice Tsunade used.

Tsunade then turned to Sakura who was obviously trying to hold back her tears. She was in a state of shock, it must already be hard to see her almost dead lover in a hospital bed as she was trying to save him, but knowing that her ex-teammate, who was not suppose to remember anything tried to kill Sai for no apparent reason.

As she was about to start talking, the door opened again but instead of seeing the nurse, as Tsunade expected she saw, a young men with black hair and jet black eyes. He was smiling a sad smile that was barely apparent but his eyes sold him out. They looked… sad and dead for some reason.

"Hell…"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU JUST WALSE IN AND CAUSE PROBLEM, I WAS FINALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE AND YOU JUST TAKE ITAWAY FROM ME… HOW DARE YOU YOU MONSTER…" At that point she was crying, and Sakura took hold of Naruto's arm to keep her balanced as the tears blocked her view "WAS KILLING MY PARENTS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? YOU HAD TO TAKE MY BOYFRIEND TOO,? WHY,WHY,WHY? WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU?

At that Sasuke looked taken aback, for once.

"Wha… what? What do you mean? Have I really done that to you before I lost my memory?"

"Whow, hey wait a sec." Naruto said, he just couldn't help it he was plain lost, in barely 30 seconds they went from being only alone in the room to having Sakura crying, desperately holding on to him and her screaming to him. " So.. you didn't have your memories back after all?"

"No, as a matter of fact I did not get my memories back"

Naruto then went in a deep thinking phase, which almost made Naruto look wise, then he opened his eyes and said.

" So, if you still don't remember anything, or ever you did remember, why did you do it?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but he couldn't say anything as someone made a noise at the back of the room. Everybody turned to the back where Sai was to see him cough and say something, say a name. He said "Sakura" then he closed his eyes again.

Sakura who was still crying turned around just in time to see his "smile" and his eyes closed. Then she started crying again, which Tsunade took as her cue to hug her.

At that Sasuke looked at her again and said in simple voice: "Well you know I can save him, I men I do have the antidote after all."

At that Sakura's attention jerked up to him at such a speed Naruto though that she would break her neck.

"What do you want?" she growled with an empty voice almost immediately after she heard him. "Money, freedom, honor, to kill me, your memories, to kill the village? You have always been lie that, selfish and ignorant, you might have been the smartest of the class, you took your parents deaf for granted, to become spoiled and to get attention, you are pathetic and selfish!"

"No, no don't worry it's not money, or pride, how would I need it when I can't even be sure of my past… but that you for telling me that my parents died, I never really thought about it before… but I guess it does makes sense, I have never seen them in the time I was in the hospital…"

" you sick minded bastard, cut to the chase already"

"fine, fine… I'll tell you what I want…. I want to know about myself and I want a girl…"

At that Sakura scoff, "oh really now, who would ever want you? "

" Well I was kind of hopping another answer I mean isn't it obvious, I want you… my cherry blossom"

At that Naruto and all the other members in the room looked stunt, and Sakura looked almost sick…

_Sasuke wants me… five years ago I would of died to hear those words but now… no, I have a new life, I'm finally over him, there is no way, he does not like me in anyway. Or else he would of simply not tried to kill me. No he probably wants to use me, but for what? It cant be to revive the Uchia clan since, he forgot all about that and nobody told him about it… then for what? To make me suffer? To make a plan? To kill me?_ Sakura was thinking deeply and she just could not put her finger on it but something was wrong.. with Sasuke, with the atmosphere, with everything…

Then Sasuke interrupted her thoughts when he said: " I won't let him die tonight so you can all go home, think about it and Sakura, my dear cherry blossom, I want your answer tomorrow at 9:00am. Not a minute late. I will be waiting in this room, your decision will affect the future condition of your… let's say, ex-boyfriend…"

Sakura was going to lure herself at him when she felt an arm on her shoulder, it was Naruto's. " Sakura, why don't you think about it tonight, if you want we can come back tomorrow together, alright?"

_Naruto can something act so mature_, Sakura through as she gazed at Naruto's sadden face.

Then Sasuke got out of the door and entered the room as the room emptied, Sakura and Naruto did not leave until Naruto shot him a death glare and Sakura mouthed the word bastard.

The moment Sakura walked into her apartment with Naruto, (she did not let him go him and kept pleading for him to stay and sleep on her couch, just for tonight and if he does so she would pay for his meals at Ichiraku's for a whole week, so of course Naruto accepted) she let herself fall on the couch.

She stayed there until Naruto finished showering and when he was done she walked very slowly to the bathroom, to take her own shower.

She took almost an hour long shower like she was trying to drown her thoughts and forget everything that happened, of course that didn't happen.

When she got out of the bathroom, she smelled the smell of noodles and almost smilled, Naruto prepared ramen, how typical.

She got dressed and met Naruto in the kitchen, who offered her a cup of instant ramen while he was finishing his third bowl.

She thanked him and started to eat really slowly while Naruto was babbling on and on about one of his missions, trying to lift the mood.

After that she called herself of and went to bed, and that was when she realized how tired she was.

The moment her head touched the pillow, she ws deep into a dream of when everything was fine, she was with Sai and her parents were there with a happy Naruto and all of Rookie 9 was well as Gai-sensai's team…

About half an hour after Sakura went to bed Naruto decided it was his turn to go on the couch… so he opened her room door just in cass and seeing her sleeping peacefully, he closed the door again with a light smile on his face then turned around and went to the couch to go to sleep too.

The next morning Naruto went to wake up Sakura at 8:00am and told her to get ready.

The they walked in silence to the hospital where Sasuke was waiting only to find that at the front of it, all the people who were there with them, were waiting for Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura smiled in an apologic manner at them and said, "I have made my choice…."

Then she walked in the hospital without even stopping at the front desk, all the way to Sai's room.

She found Sasuke seating in a chair and smilled in a not very nice way when he saw her," well hello my cherry-blossom"

She than said " if I say yes, will you save him?"

"I promise on my life I will"

"then… yes you am to become yours."

At that everybody looked at Sakura In disbelief.

Then Sasuke got up and gave what was supposed to be the elixir to Tsunade took Sakura's hand, looked at her in the eyes…

At that moment Sakura saw what was wrong with Sasuke and cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Sasuke's eyes were not raven colored, like they usually are suppose to be, but instead one was blue and the other one was a greenish blue… her eyes widened and he smiled in a triumphant way…

A/N: well that's it for this chapter… I hope I rose to you expectations concerning the fact that I have taken a hell lot of time to upload it… soooo how did you like it? Tell me and review ! Ah and yes I wanted to mansion that in this fanfic Sasuke killed her parents while they were on a mission and were sent in one of Orochimaru's lairs and he killed them so they died when she was 16 so 2 years ago in this story. I also wanted to mention that since I really love Neji, he will not die in this fanfic… and what do you think about that cliffhanger? Do you think it is really Sasuke?

Soon to be: Chapter 5: A new possibility


	5. Ch 5 A New Possibility

Chapter 5: A new possibility

A/N: I'll try to go on a roll: one update every Thursday every maximum two weeks… that's it and for If you were gone as well, every second Thursdays… so ill start writing the chapters ahead of time and plan… Well hope you enjoy chapter 5 !

000

Three hours after Sakura "became" Sasuke's girl, she was in a small café talking to Ino.

"So I've heard a rumor forehead…" Ino started, since the moment Sasuke proposed she was with Neji's team trying something to heal them.

Sakura winced as she thought of the, only too fresh, memory of Sasuke, and his eyes… She decided to tell no-one about them since it might not be true… "what have you heard Ino-pig?"

"Well… Are you and Sasuke-kun a… how to say it… a couple?"

_Sakura sighted… only the fifteenth person that asked her, well it's not like anybody was expecting this… He has amnesia, that he still seems to have and he suddenly loves… her and not to mention that he seems to have good links since he was able to poison Say even without his memories… and he also had to cure, which thank Kami, he actually help his end of the bargain and gave the cure to Tsunade who immediately used it on Sai and now he does seem to get better…_

But she did have another worry…_ "Neji's team was still in hospital bed with grave problems. They had so much broken bones tht even her chakra could not heal it all, they needed time, but right now they didn't have it… Lee was the worst and also the one that needed the most attention since he could not use chakra so his bones could not mend with his own chakra, so a nurse had a 24h watch him, but if he were to die she was sure that she could not stop him._

_But he had a strong will… No he won't die but what about-"_

"Hey Forehead, are you listening to me?" Ino's voice interrupted in her thought as she almost jolted from it.

"Hum… yeah sorry about that" She answered patting her hair in reflex.

" So are you guys an item or not?"

"…Well I guess but it's not like we've been on a date yet or anything… and since you know about that you also know that it was not on my own will but for the sack of the man I love." Answered the pink-haired with a faraway look of regret in her eyes.

At that Ino frowned in disdain, "You know that Sai would not for let you do that if he was conscious, right? He loves you and he would not have let you sell yourself for him, especially when it is to become the girlfriend of a S-rank criminal that broke your heart before."

"I know, I know… but he saved me so many times before, he was the one that helped me every time I was in pain and he has always been there for me. It time for me to return the favor… Whatever I have to give, I will."

"Well you sound pretty serious there girl… how about we finish the drinks then go shopping? A girl's day how do you feel about it?"

"Well… I have to go back to the hospital to see if can look for a cure for the poison that Neji's team got, not to mention I have to try to heal them a bit more then from what I could understand of Sasuke Sai should wake up soon, so I want to see him first to explain what happened and to tell the situation to him, like why we are not dating anymore, and all that stuff, then I guess that Sasuke would like to meat me to explain to me what is exactly going on…. And shit"

"Well ok then I'll walk with you to Neji's team and I hope that Choji will be there, We need all the support we can get nowadays…"

" So… while we are talking about Choji, how is it between you guys, pig?"

"Haha, I knew you would ask" exclaimed a blond kunoichi " We are doing fine, he is such a nice and caring guy once you get to know him… He is perfect for me…"

"Glad your happy, pig!" Answered Sakura as she finished her mocha and stood up waiting for Ino to be done with her French vanilla frappuchino and when she was also done she stood up paid her drink and left with Sakura.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Sakura got in, went o the workers lounge room, went to her locker who was, obviously, beside Ino's. She took out her lab coat and turned to Ino who did the same.

"Well then let's get going Yamanaka-san"

"I'm all ready Haruno-san" Answered the addressed with a small smile on her lips

They then walked together often getting patients or some of their co-workers to look at Sakura with an apology filled look in their eyes and mumbling a small but polite "Haruno-san" while bowing their heads in respect.

"_So news travelled pretty fast, barely three hours and most of the people in the hospital know… well that won't be so easy after all.. I just don't know how long I will have to put up with it, I hope it's not for long…"_

"Cheer up Forehead, were there, bad moods won't help for anything, what they need is encouragement!"

"Right, your right, Ino. Well let's go in." Replied Sakura while she pushed open the door that had Team Neji inside.

The first thing she noticed is how pale Lee was, he was not struggling and screaming like he was three hours ago… instead he was silently suffering Sakura had to look over him and farther in the room she was Shikamaru and someone was sitting beside the bed, it was Choji.

Ino ran, or what walking fast around a hospital bed could be called, and hugged Choji tightly as she suddently started crying.

As she saw that something in her heart felt limb. If it wasn't for that damn Sasuke she would be doing the exact same thing to Sai, but he just HAD to get in the way of her finally perfect life and mess it all up.

Ino must of seen her reaction because she pulled away from Choji and walked back to her best friend, grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way up back to Choji and She somehow got caught up in the tight hug.

She had to admit to herself that it made her feel so much better.

"Hey Sakura… I'm sorry, I heard and I'm really sorry… I you ever need any help for anything, we are there for you, we are not the rookie 9 for nothing."

Sakura had never really had a good conversation with Choji and what her just said to her proved her that he was good enough for Ino and that maybe she should try harder to become friend with him.

"You should go see Sai, Everything is under control here, Tsunade comes around every ten minutes to check on them so you should go." He added with a soft voice.

"I go to" Ino immediately added " Well only if it's fine with you Sakura"

"…I-I don't want to go alone so yeah, please come with me, Ino"

"That's the spirit girl!"

At that they both left the room to go all the way to Sai's room.

On the way there they talked about when they were all happy and nice until Sai's door came into view. Then Sakura fell silent.

Ino stepped forward and opened the door which there was a sleeping Sai, who did not look as in much pain as earlier but he still looked weak.

Sakura rushed to the bed and started to cry while mumbling sorry to no end until a hand laded on her shoulder which she immediately knew was not Ino's. The hand was larger and she had an idea to who this hand might belong to and she wished deeply it wasn't who she thought it was.

"You really should stop crying, you know, he is safe now and you are not his girlfriend anymore. You are mine." Said a deep voice that confirmed who it was and her blood turned cold.

It was Sasuke. Of all the people that could have been in the room, it just _had_ to be Sasuke, didn't it?

She slowly tuned around and looked t his eyes.

They were blue and green again. It was weird since she could have sworn that while he was in his own bed right when he returned to Konoha, his eyes were his natural onyx color… So what could of changed his eye color?

She would need to ask Lady Tsunade about it later because she hated that his eyes were not the same as before.

At that she stormed out of the room promising herself that she will come see Sai again later and she heard the same deep voice saying, "Meet me tonight at eight o'clock sharp in front of the Hokage tower. Not a minute later, I'm going to take you out on a… date I guess."

Those where the last words she heard from him at that time as she left the room with Ino hot on her trace.

"_So… I'll get some answers from him tonight then. Bring it on Sasuke, I'm ready for everything."_

With that thought in mind she walked in a determined step to the hospital to get some mental preparation.

A/N:

Well that was chapter 5 I'm so sorry it is shorter than usual but ill definitely try to make them longer from here on out. It won't always be long but I'm trying ! Next chapter is obviously about their "date" and there will be an interesting turn of events but I'm not spilling anything now ! I love you all for reviewing and reading and want to specially thank passionforcandy456 who was reading and reviewing from chapter 1 ! And thank you all the Guest reviewers well I'm of and I hope you enjoyed ! Review and tell me !

Btw: Sakura's birthday today ! Happy birthday to you happy birthday to yoooouuuu happy birth day dear Sakura Happy birthday to you !

Next: Chapter 6: A date and a Mistake

Forever and ever:


End file.
